De cristal
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: -¡Esto esta mal!-¡Vamos Bella!-rozo mi pierna haciéndome sonrojar y adentrándose hacia la parte interior de mi pierna-¿Ahora vas a ser tímida?, un gemido se escapo de mis labios.-Eso, cariño-suspiro mientras me devoraba la boca./AU/


_De cristal._

_**By: Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo uno: _Infierno personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Al marcar mi cuerpo y levantar mis palmas para rendirme, a estas alturas es mas fácil rendirme.'_

_Naiara-Tiritas de alambre._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me mordí el la labio inferior por décima vez hasta que tome los pantalones que estaban sobre mi cama, con un suspiro observe cuan grande eran, suspire unas cuantas veces hasta que me los puse.

A pesar de que los veía considerablemente _grande _estos me apretaban asiendo mi vientre mas plano, pero eso no querría decir que mis piernas no se vieran igual de horribles.

Tomé aire y los abroche, sabia que cuando regresara y los desabrochara, mi piel estaría llena de marcas que al rozarlas arderían, y me recordarían cuan _gorda _soy.

-¡Vamos, Bella!, ¡¿Es que quieres llegar tarde!

-¡No voy a desayunar, papá!

-¡Bella, no empieces, después vienes y te comes la heladera completa!-bufo irónicamente Charlie.

Gruñí un par de blasfemias en contra de mi progenitor para uego ponerme los zapatos y bajar a desayunar.

-Cariño-murmuro su madre mirando su cuerpo-, a tu edad tambien yo era gorda, pero tomaba luego de cada comida un te hirviendo, y eso hacia que el cuerpo quemara las grasas que habia ingerido dejando solamente las que el cuerpo necesita.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras la ganas de llorar se apoderaban de mi- Gracias, mamá.

-No hay de que, amor-murmuro sintiendo-estoy segura-en su pecho algún tipo de orgullo por haber 'ayudado' a su hija con su **gran **problema.

Tome el desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre.

Una importante diseñadora de modas-la única- en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, aun así es una persona de suma importancia, pues es ella quien confecciona los mas hermosos trajes para cualquier ocasión, según las palabras de las mujeres:

_'Rene, cariño, tu gusto y refinamiento hacen un conjunto elegante y hermoso.'_

Es poco decir que el ego de mi madre subía, y subía a niveles que a mi me parecían impensables.

Mi padre simplemente jugaba el papel de esposo incondicional y de padre ausente, osea, el estaba pero simplemente no se interesaba en mi solamente quería complacer a mi madre, ya que para el no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que ella era quien traía la mayor parte del dinero.

Para _el jefe de policía Swan _era un deshonor para el este hecho.

Charlie siempre había sido uno de _esos hombres chapados a la antigua y machistas._

**_Siempre._**

Las miradas de mis padres a veces me confundían, al igual que sus palabras, habían veces que me observaban como si fuera lo peor que le había pasado, para luego enorgullecerse de cada logro mio que me hacia sobresalir por sobre los demás.

Sus palabras me herían y me hundían:

_'-¡Que tanto te cuesta cuidarte, Isabella!-gritaba mi padre completamente fuera de si-¡Eres una vergüenza!'_

Para luego en la entrega de premios de cada feria de ciencias, sonreir para la camara y acomodarme el cabello diciendo:

_'-Bien, Bella, eres nuestro orgullo.'_

**Hipocresía****.**

Mi familia vivia a base de mentirnos unos a otros, de escondernos cosas, de herirnos mirandonos a los ojos, de gritarnos de discutir, de fingir afuera, para todas las demas personas para luego dentro de la casa estallar la _tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima, __octava_-y así sucesivamente-guerra mundial.

¿El colegio?

Era el infierno, era una tortura diaria, pero mi mejor amigo, Ben y su novia, Angela-quien también es amiga mía-me ayudan a sobrevivir en el instituto.

-¡Bella!-volvio a gruñir Charlie desde la puerta-¡Vamonos ahora!, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Adiós amor-se despidió Rene con un beso en la mejilla pues mientras yo estaba en el instituto ella se iba de viaje a Londres.

_'Hola, infierno'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La muerte para ella es algo dulce._

_Porta ft Bazzel-Mi rosa negra._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
